


Which One of You Will Save Me?

by FanficAddiction



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Cause I want this to have happened, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Ignores Glass, John gets what he deserved, One-sided John Cooke/Casey Cooke, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Self-Indulgent Author, Stockholm Syndrome, did, mentions of past rape experience, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: //Takes place after Split ends and ignores the events of Glass.//The events of Casey's last few days have left their mark on her. She's different - stronger. At least in some ways. But she's still weak; still needs someone because being alone is no longer an option.Why is Kevin Wendell Crumb all she can think about? More specifically, why does the alter Dennis haunt her dreams and bring her a sense of peace? Because he sure as hell didn't before.





	Which One of You Will Save Me?

Casey stared at the woman before her, paralyzed. Her uncle, here?  
  
Of course. Who else did she have to call? She was still only seventeen and the police did have her information from the missing person’s report.  
  
The female officer looked concern. “Casey? Your uncle’s here,” she repeated.  
  
Casey’s breath left her in a sudden exhale. No, not him. Not again. She couldn’t escape the Beast just to fall into the hands of another monster. One that hurt her farm more than the other did.  
  
Her leg throbbed painfully at being thought of again; the numbing shot the paramedics used beginning to fade.  
  
“Casey?” the officer asked again, tone more worried. Probably thinking she was falling further into shock, the woman kneeled down beside the police car. “What-“  
  
“Please don’t make me go with him!” the words left her in an urgent panic. They were words she never had the strength to say before, fear of disgust and doubt from others. Her voice was only a whisper, but they were desperate, falling from her lips without her consent. Her eyes were wide and tears welled as she snatched the arm of the woman before her without thinking. “Please! I don’t want to go with him. He- he will take me again. I—I can’t- not again.” She was sobbing now and dropped her head into her hands, leaving the stunned woman looking at her.  
  
She stood up and looked over her shoulder. “Mike, hold up a second,” she called before looking back down at her. Her voice was soft now. “Casey, I need you to be honest with me. Are you at risk in the presence of your uncle?”  
  
It was a by-the-book question Casey was sure. She could only nod without removing her hands, hoping that the blocked out light would stifle the pain of memories and the recent horrors she experienced.  
  
“Okay,” the woman said. “We can keep him away from you, Casey. Do you have anyone else we can call?”  
  
Casey looked up slowly, already shaking her head in a no. “He’s- he’s all I have left.”  
  
Suddenly, she heard the man’s voice from a small distance. “What’s the hold up? Where is my neice? Casey? Casey-bear, are you okay?”  
  
Casey flinched at the name and the woman’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“What did he do to you, Casey?” The officer asked, anger growing.  
  
“I-I can’t – he- he’ll-…” She shook her head and hugged herself only now realizing that she was shivering badly. She wasn’t cold, but she felt empty inside, fear freezing her very form.  
  
  
Maybe it was only now, at the apex of another trauma that she broke enough to call for help, but it didn’t matter. She wouldn’t go back to her uncle. She would die before she let him get his hands on her again.  
Her heart stopped when she realized that she would rather go through the past three days again and be at the mercy of the Beast that let John touch her.  
  
“At least Kevin was only a monster some of the time,” she muttered to herself in a dead tone.  
  
“What was that? Casey, if you want us to help, you need to tell us,” the officer pleaded. She leaned down again and hesitated before reaching out with a hand to lay on Casey’s arms. “We want to help you.”  
  
Casey looked up at the woman, eyes misty. “He touches me sometimes,” her voice answered without her mind allowing it. She was talking so softly that the officer had to lean in to hear her. “He tells me it’s because he loves me, that… that being my uncle doesn’t make him less of a man in love.” As soon as she said the words, she was curling over and throwing up.  
  
Her breath got quick after she stopped dry heaving. “He’s been forcing me to…. to have sex with him since I was eight. It’s- no one would believe me. Not if I told them. Cause he’s Uncle John. A man who took in his late brother’s daughter out of the goodness of his heart.” She was covering her hand, eyes wide as her mind remembered his hands, his mouth, his-  
  
No! She shook her head rapidly. No, no, no, no.  
  
The woman reached for her radio and said, “Paul, call CPS. We have a suspected SA victim. Mike, arrest John Cooke under suspicion of sexual abuse of a minor and take him down town.” She clicked it and set it back into place. She held out a hand as Casey looked up in disbelief at the words.  
  
The officer smiled encouragingly. “Let’s get you out of this mess, yeah?”  
  
Casey heard the voice of her uncle begin to get angry and some of the words sent her heart soaring. “What are you doing!? Get your hands off me! What-“ He was cut off by the slamming of a door.  
  
She couldn’t believe it. Was he really gone?  
  
As if reading her thoughts the woman’s smile fell. “We will need to take you both downtown and get both reports from you – the events of the last few days as well as those about your uncle. After that, we will need to collect evidence and it will need to stand trial.” She helped Casey out of the car and caught her when she fell as the pain in her leg suddenly flared up.  
  
“What do I do until then?” she asked, scared.  
  
“Until then, we’ll find you a temporary home where you will be safe.”  
  
Safe… What a novel idea.  
  
And what’s more odd, why, when she thinks of it, does she immediately think of the firm and unyielding form of Dennis?


End file.
